


I Wished For You

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, just a lil drabbley bit of sweetness, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: “What’d you wish for?”The two of them stared up at the blanket of stars that covered the sky. He pulled their own blanket tighter around them and his hand came to rest next to hers.I wished for you.





	I Wished For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a lil drabbley bit of Marichat for masilvi from tumblr because it was their b’day and I thought I would post it here as well because why not! Enjoy!

"The stars are really pretty tonight."

Chat Noir turned his head to grin at Marinette. "I told you stargazing was a good idea, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes fondly, running a hand over the picnic rug they had put down on the rooftop for something to sit on when they first came outside a couple of minutes ago "You didn't tell me how cold it would be out here though." She shivered as though to prove her point, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, if you wanted to snuggle up with me, you could have just asked! No need to bring the weather into this." He teased lightly.

Despite herself, Marinette flushed. "You know what I meant, silly Chaton." She grumbled.

"Seriously though, if you're cold you're welcome to share my blanket. There is plenty of room." He said, quieter than before. He shifted and held out the edge of the blanket to show her how much extra there was. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything like that." Neither mentioned the fact that she had her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course not." She murmured. "So I might just take you up on your offer." With that, she shuffled over to sit by his side. Their legs and arms pressed together and she could feel the heat emanating from him. It was a welcome relief from the cold breeze that was steadily picking up around Paris. Unconsciously, she leaned a little closer as he tucked the blanket around her. And if his arm stayed draped over her shoulder for a second too long to just be friendly, neither said anything.

"Look, a shooting star!" He said suddenly, pointing up to the sky.

They both lifted their gazes up, faces full of wonder for a dazzling second until the star and it's blazing trail fizzled out of sight. "Wow." She breathed.

"What'd you wish for?" He asked.

 _I wished for you,_ the unspoken answer came. She smiled at him. “You’re not supposed to tell anyone what you wish for, Chaton. That ruins the fun.”

He pouted. “Aw. I’m sure you would have loved to hear _my_ wish.” _I wished for you._

“What, did you wish for infinite catnip or something?”

“See, I’d tell you the answer to that, but I can’t.” He grinned, then mimicked her, “That ruins the fun.”

She nudged his shoulder with hers. “Copycat.” She mumbled, resting her head against him. The two of them fell into a companionable silence, staring at the blanket of stars that covered the sky. He pulled their own blanket tighter around them and his hand came to rest next to hers. Barely brushing, barely enough to be noticeable, but a small smile graced both their faces because of it anyway.

_My Lady, I wished for you._

**Author's Note:**

> ~ finished ~


End file.
